15 September 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-09-15 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again dearly beloved, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. Some good guitarring in this tune." *Several references to PJ Harvey's recent Peel Acres session (TX 21 September 1996) and we are treated to three tracks from an advance copy of her new LP with John Parish. Apparently, she sat on the same futon occupied by Jarvis Cocker when Pulp visited, and JP speculates on being able to chop the cover into pieces and sell it. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Deadstar: 'Sex Sell (red vinyl 7")' (Discordant) *Tiki Tones: 'Gomez (CD-Idol Pleasures)' (Mai Tai) *Barcode: 'New Dance (12")' (Formation) :(JP: 'An exciting week for us at Peel Acres, because in the middle of the week PJ Harvey came down to record some new songs for my domestic programmes in our kind of, back room, really, it was a lovely day, and we sat outside on the road with a few bottles of beer and bottles of red wine and stuff. There's not a lot of traffic there, so we were able to sit on the road or on the fence and listen to her carolling away in our house, and most agreeable it was too. As a consequence of this, I got an advance copy of the forthcoming LP.') *John Parish and Polly Jean Harvey: 'That Was My Veil (LP-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) *Go Sailor: 'Bigger Than An Ocean (CD-Go Sailor)' (Lookout!) *Four Brothers: 'Mativenga (CD-Greatest Hits 1994 to 1996)' (ZMC) *Three Hour Tour: 'Valentines Day (7")' (Parasol) *Six Degrees Of Separation: 'Zero-Count (12")' (Echo Drop) *Heavenly: 'Nous Ne Sommes Pas Des Anges (LP-Operation Heavenly)' (Wiiija) *Dakota Suite: 'Mood Indigo (CDS)' (Amos Recordings) *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra : 'Mood Indigo (unknown album)' *Fall: 'Pinball Machine (LP-Seminal Live)' (Beggars Banquet) *Chaozz: 'Televize (CD-...A Nastal Chaos)' (Polygram s.r.o. Czech Republic) *Bentley Rhythm Ace: 'Whoosh (12"-Late Train 2 Bentley On C)' (Skint) *''(news - edited out)'' *Bennet: 'Young, Free And Sorry (CD-Super Natural)' (Roadrunner) *John Parish & Polly Jean Harvey: 'Urn With Dead Flowers In A Drained Pool (Modena) (LP-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) *Brainman: 'Mind Games (CD-Brain Food)' (TIP) *February: 'Angel Bomb (CD-Even The Night Can't Tell You From A Star)' (not on label) :(JP: 'You thought I'd nodded off there, didn't you? Admnit it!') *Billy Bragg: 'From Red To Blue (CD-William Bloke)' (Cooking Vinyl) :(JP: 'He's from around here wherever you are! That sounds like a sort of publicity thing, but it's absolutely true. Billy Bragg, what a great bloke he is.') *Southern Culture On The Skids: 'White Trash (7")' (One Louder) *Toothpaste 2000: 'Like Baggy Never Happened (LP-Death Of The Italian Film Star)' (Parasol) *MLO: 'Blowpipe (3xCD-Plastic Apple)' (Aura Surround Sounds) *Pee Wee Crayton: 'Bounce Pee Wee (CD-Modern Legacy Vol. 1)' (Ace) *Arab Strap: 'The First Big Weekend (7")' (Chemikal Underground) *Culture: 'A Slice Of Mt. Zion (CD-One Stone)' (RAS) *Bentley Rhythm Ace: 'Return Of The Carbootechnodiscohardcore Jumble Roadshow (12"-Late Train 2 Bentley On C)' (Skint) *John Parish & Polly Jean Harvey: 'Civil War Correspondent (LP-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-09-15 (BFBS) ;Length *01:52:11 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes